Raven Mcgee
Raven Mcgee is a 17-year-old member of Slytherin. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Raven Katherine Mcgee was born on May 22 to Marguerite Mcgee and Raymond Mcgee. Both Marguerite and Raymond were former Slytherins, and they hoped that Raven, too, would become one as well. Growing up, Marguerite and Raymond raised Raven to be like a normal Slytherin: mean and ambitious. However, Raven was not like that at all. Instead, she was very sweet, and kind to others around her. Her parents knew there wasn't anything they could do about that, but they still wanted her to be like them. She was the teachers' pet in Muggle School, and she got good grades in most subjects. She learned things very easily, and at the time, she looked like she could be sorted into Gryffindor, which made Marguerite and Raymond terrified. They didn't like Gryffindors, and ever since Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort, they felt like Slytherins had been put to shame. They tried everything they could to get Raven to change, but nothing worked. When Raven was eleven, she got her letter to Hogwarts, and she became super excited. Her parents were as well, and they made sure she got everything she needed. She was given a broom, some Wizard money, and her own wand, which she has had ever since. When she arrived at Hogwarts, she was placed into Slytherin, which made her shocked, and sad as well. Luckily, she met Johnny Torsson and Liam Sherwood, who became her best friends, though she often felt like the third wheel in their trio. While Johnny and Liam would break rules, Raven tried her hardest to obey them. Unfortunately, she began having nightmares about being beat up by students, including Liam and Johnny. In these dreams, students taunted her, calling her "evil" because she was a Slytherin. She told Professor Kellan about these nightmares, but he told her that they would go away. They never did, though, and for a long time, it haunted her that she was in the "evil" house. When Liam and Johnny signed up for the Dark Arts Society, Raven signed up too, because she didn't want to feel left out. Raven became friends with the group's leader, Phoenix Greene, and Raven was aware of Liam's crush on Phoenix. Marguerite and Raymond were extremely proud of Raven for getting into Slytherin, but she wasn't. In Raven's sixth year, Liam and Johnny were selected to join represent Hogwarts in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and Raven was proud of both of them. Unfortunately, Liam was killed by Voldemort, who had been resurrected by Phoenix, and Johnny fled rather than returning with his classmates. Raven was extremely worried for Johnny, since she didn't know if he was safe, as well as depressed from Liam's death. The next day, Raven attended his funeral in the Middle Courtyard, despite not having Johnny to comfort her. Only a few hours later, she reunited with Johnny, and she became relieved as well as saddened. The two dropped out of the Dark Arts Society, knowing the true intentions of Phoenix. From there, they joined Dumbledore's Army, wanting to avenge their friend. Because of this, Raven's nightmares about being "evil" have gone away, and Raven has become more confident in who she is as a person. She has grown a bond of sorts with Rose Noble, who has become a friend of Johnny. Rose seems to understand Raven, and Raven sympathizes that she has a lot of pressure on her shoulders. Raven wants to do all she can to support Johnny, as well as keep Hogwarts safe from Death Eaters. Personality Raven is a sweet, kind girl, who cares a lot about her friends and family, and would give the world to them. However, she hates the fact that everyone thinks that she's "evil", because her parents were. She thinks Slytherins are often thought of as evil because of Draco Malfoy. She used to be a lot more insecure, but she has become more confident and strong, and she wants to make sure Liam's death was for nothing. Looks Raven has long, light brown hair, and soft, blue eyes. She is average height, being 5'6. She is considered very pretty by her friends. Wand Raven's wand is made of pine, it is 13 inches long, and has a unicorn hair core. It is also extremely stiff. Alliances *Kellan Smith *Liam Sherwood (Best Friend) *Johnny Torsson (Crush) *Rose Noble *Members of Dumbledore's Army Enemies *Tom Riddle *Death Eaters *Anyone who doesn't like her because she's a Slytherin. Abilities/Traits *Raven is a pureblood. *Raven plays Quidditch. *Raven gets Straight O's. *Raven's parents were Slytherins. *Raven knows how to sew. *Raven is super kind. *Raven cares about her friends and family more than anything. *Raven hates being called "evil". *Raven dislikes the reputation the Slytherin House has. *Raven was best friends with Liam Sherwood. *Raven's patronus is a mouse. *Raven dropped out of the Dark Arts Society after Liam's death. *Raven is currently the keeper on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. *Raven has a bit of a temper. Gallery Raven02.jpg Raven03.jpg Raven04.jpg Raven05.jpg Raven06.jpg Raven07.jpg Raven08.jpg Raven09.gif Raven10.jpg Raven11.gif Raven12.gif Raven13.gif Raven Patronus.jpg|Raven's Patronus, a mouse. Category:Student Category:British Category:Female Category:Pureblood Category:Slytherin Category:Straight O Student Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Quidditch Player Category:Seventeen Category:Keeper Category:Dumbledore's Army Member Category:Pukwudgie Category:Ilvermorny Transfer Student